Mysterious Ways
by GlockenBlume
Summary: Tory Argo is a hunter through and through. Tragedy strikes and leaves her with three parting words from her big sister: Find Sam Winchester. Tory has no choice but to listen, and she finds she may have more in common with the brothers than she first thought. Will the brothers accept her into their team though?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi everyone! Well I've recently gotten completely addicted to **Supernatural**, and just _have _to write about it! :D Is this what came out! Hope you Prologue and Chapter One! Sorry for grammar mistakes! Not my strong point! Comments will make chapters come faster though I do work and go to school so bear with me. Thanks! _

_OH! If Tory's name changes in the story its because I had her with three different names until I found the one I really liked and I probably missed a few of them. :( Anyways, if I did...HER REAL NAME IS TORY ARGO! _

_-GlockenBlume_

* * *

Prologue

_Meeting Tory Argo_

Tory Argo doesn't talk much. In fact, most people who know her think she doesn't say enough. They just don't understand that what she has to say doesn't really matter. Not when she's better at communicating with actions anyways. She definitely preferred actions over talking. No beating around the bush or second guessing her meaning.

In third grade, budding jerk Harold McGregor had taken her favorite doll during recess. Her old sister, Lorrie had just gotten it for Tory's birthday three days ago. Tory hadn't said a word in response to McGregor's taunts. She simply clocked him-hard, fast like her mommy taught her. Needless to say, Tory had gotten her doll back and long lecture from Lorrie later that night.

In sixth grade in a new school, state, _and _country Tory's fierce streak had yet to cool down. She'd beaten on more humans than monsters at this time in her life. Lorrie hated her temper and worked hard to keep her under control. On the days their mom was around-she'd just laugh. Much to Lorrie's annoyance. They were forced to change schools after Tory beat the crap out of Lucas Lime an arrogant, idiotic eight grader. Tory never told Lorrie but Lucas had been hurting her friend Jared when she'd found them. Tory had no regrets against hurting Lucas-or anyone else for that matter.

Isn't this how she was supposed to act? As a _hunter_? Tory's mom had spent years training her to be lethal, decisive-a solider. Lorrie had spent years as well making sure that when the time came for Tory's fist hunt she was ready. Ready to take on the supernatural beings that creep just beyond normal human's knowledge. They wanted to make sure Tory was ready to kill, and she was, but was the instinct supposed to stop as soon as the hunt was over? Tory never figured that one out.

At age eighteen, Tory was on her own. Not by choice, but by tragedy. _Something _had killed both her mom and her sister in one horrible minute. All it took was one freaking minute to completely destroy Tory sense of reality. Lorrie had been awake for a few seconds after her attack-had been able to leave parting words with Tory.

"Find Sam Winchester," she had gurgled out, "he made me a promise."

"Okay, I will." Tory had vowed because that's what you did when you're dying older sister gives her last request. Lorrie had squeezed her hand seeming to see past Tory's crap even as she took her final breaths.

"_Find him _Tory." She ordered me again and then she was gone. Just gone. Mom, Lorrie, the monster that killed them, and Tory's future—all gone.

Chapter 1

_Finding Sam Winchester_

For some reason, Tory thought finding this Winchester fellow would be a lot easier. It became pretty abundantly clear that he was a hunter just a week after beginning to track him down. It was annoying the heck out of Tory. His trail turned cold suddenly only to pop up in three other places. She knew she was being played and she hated that. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if this Sam Winchester knew she was on trial. If he didn't, Tory _knew _that his brother Dean sure has heck knew. Everything she'd managed to steal and hack into about the Winchester brothers told Tory she'd have to be incredibly cautious finding these brothers. They weren't stupid.

Tory sighed and leaned back against the driver's seat as she pushed her beat up, dirty green pick-up truck down I-90 heading towards New York Thruway. Tory wasn't sure why she was heading this way. There wasn't any real, solid evidence telling her that the Winchester brothers were in New York City. She just has a hunch though, and Tory knows to trust those.

Tory was bored though and so tired from the constant search. She had started looking for the brothers three freaking months ago. If Tory were being honest, she was just _done_. Done missing her family, done driving all around the freaking USA without any real game plan, done looking for people who were so obviously avoiding her, and she was so freaking _done _with being alone.

Call in a hunter's mentality, but Tory was never alone growing up. It was always her mom, Lorrie, and her. Them against the world. That's how hunters roll. Tory didn't understand how solo hunters did it. It was just not in Tory's DNA make-up. She craved people even if she didn't speak much.

Also, as crazy as it sounded Tori was beginning to miss hunting! She hadn't been out taking down the supernatural sense the minute she began looking for the Winchester brothers. She was angry because she needed to find that _thing _that killed her family. She needed to find them way more than she needed to find the Winchesters. She had promised Lorrie though, and Tory would be lying if she didn't want to know what exactly Sam Winchester had promised her older sister.

"I'm coming for ya." Tory growled her hands tightening on the wheel. Ironically, 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster The People spewed out of Tory's radio at the moment. It was track seven on the CD Lorrie had made for her. Lorrie always forced Tory them to listen on the way to a hunt.

Horrifyingly, tears glistened in Tory's grey eyes and braced her teeth against the sudden flow. She had yet to cry and as long as she had any sense about her-she wasn't going to. Instead, she cranked up the volume on her crappy radio and let the music lull her tender emotions.

'_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks better run, better run faster than my bullet…'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here is part two! Thanks for those are giving this try! I know this is semi-short but I didn't want to keep a least some suspense. Sorry for grammar mistakes because I'm sure there are some. :D _**  
**

_ENJOY!_

_-GlockenBlume_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting Dean Winchester**

Tory's eyes were droopy and bloodshot as she pulled into the parking lot of yet another motel, this time in New York City. It was 4:00 a.m. in the morning and she needed some shut eye. Tory was all too aware of the time frame that was closing on her. The Winchester brothers would figure out she was closing in by noon today, and be gone by tonight. If Tory even wanted half a chance to find Sam this month she'd really needed to screw sleep and go on the hunt.

Tory just couldn't though. She couldn't push off the exhaustion any longer. She hadn't roomed in an actual motel since last month because she'd been so focused on following the Winchester's trail. She was going to kill herself with this pattern, and despite recent circumstances Tory had not desire to die. She locked up her truck and got herself a room on the first floor, paying in cash, before making it to her room.

She forced herself to go through her trained routine: lock all doors, close all curtains, make salt lines, double check salt lines, and lastly grab her gun from her pack and place it carefully under her pillow. After all that, Tory didn't even bother to change from her worn out blue jeans and dirty T-shirt before falling face down on her bed.

Minutes could have passed when Tory's eyes snapped open. Heck, hours could have passed for all she knew, but something was off. Actually, something was here and if the slight breathing her sensitive ears picked up said anything-it was more a someone.

Tory's muscles tensed as soft basically undecipherable footfalls sounded near the door. How had they gotten through her double lock? Tory almost snorted, she was in a flipping motel for goodness sakes! Besides, Lorrie taught her how to break a lock like that when she was five years old. It wasn't exactly rocket science. Thoughts of Lorrie brought Tory nerves back down. Lock picking wasn't the only skill her sister had equipped her with. Tory's hand inched towards her gun as the footfalls got closer. Just as she sensed her intruder reach the outside the little room she was in Tory reacted.

Gun in hand; she spun fast and graceful, until she was kneeling at the end of her bed-lean strong arms supporting her gun that she had aimed perfectly at her intruder's forehead.

"You have the wrong room big guy." She growled warningly. The figure-she could now make out as a man froze at the sound of her voice. She could see his perfectly calm appearance and feel his gaze resting solely on her. Tory knew immediately she was dealing with a man used to being in the crosswire of a gun.

"A little young to be hiding a gun under your pillow don't ya think?" The man spoke. His voice was deep and confident-threatening. Tory wasn't fazed. She'd eaten scarier things for breakfast.

"Want to try me?" She asked back just as bluntly.

It was obvious neither of the two were backing down. The man sighed then deep and long.

"Nah," The man spoke suddenly, "I want you to stop following us." The man stepped forward and a ray of moonlight creeping in from behind the curtains hit his face, and Tory recognized him. Dean Winchester.

Holy crow! She was pointing a gun at Dean Winchester! Or she had been at least, because in the two seconds Tory had stayed unfocused Dean attacked. He moved with terrifying speed and knocked Tory roughly in the face before disarming her. Dean Winchester was now pointing her gun at her. Figures.

"Now listen up," Dean growled as Tory narrowed her eyes on him. She was getting her gun back. "I don't care who you are. I don't care why you following us, getting info on us, and I really don't want to know. You should know though that if I see you again-you die. Got me?"

Tory remained eerily silent. As far as frightening characters go, Dean was up on the list, but Tory wasn't a pussy cat herself. She knew she had no chance of outfighting Dean, but that didn't mean she was going lie down either.

"No can do," Tory had the balls to say, "I'm on a mission to find your brother."

In retrospect, Tory probably couldn't have said anything more stupid than that. She realized by the sudden change in Dean Winchester's body language. Gone was the calm, I'm-going-to-let-you-live personality and in its place was I'm-going-rip-you-a-new-one Dean Winchester that Tory had always heard stories about.

"Well that's over." He growled cocking the gun. Tory lifted her eyes up to stare down the gun, her own flipping gun pointed at her face.

"Have you ever met a Lorrie Argo?" She asked him. "My sister? Because I swear if you shoot me right now she will come back from the grave and freaking kill you."

"Argo?" Dean questioned softly, "Argo's your sister?" Tory figured she said the right thing when Dean begun to lower the weapon. "What do you mean by come back from the grave?"

Tory didn't lift her eyes this time. "She's dead." She breathed unable to hide the hitch in her breath. "Mom and Lorrie. I'm the only one left."

Another pause. Awkward this time. "Lorrie was a good hunter."

"Yep." I agreed popping the 'p'. Just as quickly, our campfire moment was over, and my gun was pointed at my face again.

"That doesn't explain why you're tracking Sam." Dean growled. I sighed, feeling my adrenaline starting to dwindle down again leaving me in my exhaustion.

"It was my sister's dying request." I decided to answer truthfully. "Lorrie said Sam promised her something."

Dean's frown deepened even more if that was possible. "What?"

"I don't know!" I snapped angry, "She didn't really have time to tell me the whole background story in between her dying breaths!" Dean closed his mouth at my sudden outburst and I heard another growl in his throat.

"Meet us in the alley behind here in fifteen minutes. I feel any foul play and I'll shot understand me?"

I tilted my head wondering if Dean was always this overprotective. "Sure. I understand." Dean smirked and turned to leave. At the door, he eyed me over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the gun." He threw back before leaving.

Gosh, what a jerk.


End file.
